comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-06-11 - Heroes Crisis: A Heroes Return
The world is horrible. There are some buildings still smoking, and there doesn't seem to be no electricity. Within the hospital, Cass is sitting on the floor with some other patients in one of the lobbys. There was a blinding flash of light, and then the alien guards were gone. Her right arm is in a cast and she has a bandage on her forehead toward her right temple. The concussion she had was bad and was in the hospital for observation right before the aliens attacked. She was to be released the day they attacked, and all hell broke loose. She wants to know what was happening, she has to talk to people outside. But even Cass felt chills of fear at the sight of those insect winged aliens. She's still sitting there with the others on the floor, shivering as she tries to work up the courage to go see if the aliens are really gone. "Where would we run?" She's talking to herself, but someone answers Cass. "Doesn't the military have people in the city somewhere? Can we run to them?" Cass looks about, "There have to be others on other floors. How many people have died? This is horrible," her lower lip trembling. Where is Power Boy?! It is a question she has asked herself countless times, stressed over, worried over, and even cried over. But she can't seem to stand to her feet right now. Power Boy had priorities when he returned to Earth. There are after all plenty of heroes above and beyond the usual and to his mind they can handle the fall out while he deals with the more pressing matter of making sure Cass is ok. This of course hasn't gone well so far. It's not helped by the fact that there's so much panic and terror around. If there was a fight it'd be different. Power Boy would at least hit anything that got in his way, but right now he's instead he simply follows the trail, Cass' apartment, the Daily Planet and of course the skating rink where she trains. This turns up no sign of Cass. And even Father Box can't simply locate a single person in a city. So by the time he gets to the hospital PB's pretty close to breaking point. His usual confidence (some might say arrogance) erroded away to a short temper and worry as he makes his way through the floors of the hospital. He snaps as at his Father Box as he continues his search. "I'll deal with that later. For now just focus finding Cass, there has to be a sign of her somewhere." There's a series of frantic Ting's from the device as Power boy continues. "I don't care, we keep searching." Of course this is by law of narration the moment when Power Boy happens upon Cass. By then, Cass has managed to pick herself up, and is trying to motivate other people into standing. "No guards, we have to move while we can to get help. And we got to evacuate everyone too...we need scouts to find the military." She smiles through it, but she feels like bursting into tears and crying. She's in pain, and scared, and so worried. The world turned upside down for her, and she doesn't know how to make it right again. Is her family alright? Is Power Boy? How is Kirby? She hasn't been able to feed the poor dog for the last week, but she did leave the dogfood bag on the floor...was the toilet seat at least left over? She thought so. These are the things whirling about her head in chaos and mayhem. But when Power Boy bursts into the lobby, drawn by the noise and sounds of people, there are gasps. "It's a hero, the heroes are back!" That is when Cass's head whips about and she sways a bit on her feet. It isn't like the demons were taking good care of the people. "Power Boy?" Her voice breaks, and she thinks she's about to. Power Boy is back! Power Boy takes in those present, but he seems to discard everything other than Cass once she arrives. He'll worry about Kirby later, generally dogs fare better in these things than people. Most don't waste their time imprisioning dogs. He spots the fact that Cass sways and he's by her side before she'd even have a chance to regain her balance on her own. His arm wrapping around her. "It's me. I came looking for you as soon as I got back." He takes in the cast and bandage and frowns a little. "You've been hurt, how badly?" Cass can't stop the tears that start flowing. Tears of sorrow and joy, of thankfulness and worry. "You're back. I'm fine now...just...a supervillain, forget which one...it's been horrible." And Cass is soon clinging to Power Boy in a tight hug. "I missed you...I missed you...," and she has. She has missed you so bad, and not just because she has been afraid, but because she really does love Power Boy. Course, one arm feels awkward about you due to the cast on it. The others in the lobby are starting to get excited, some crying with relief. "Are the other heroes back? Where did they go? Is everyone safe? Did you get rid of the aliens?" So many questions. Power Boy makes a note to make sure he finds out later which villain was responsible, but for now he simply hugs Cass. "I missed you too. All I wanted was to get back here." He frowns as he looks down at Cass. "When I saw what things were like here I..." He shakes his head smiling slightly. "Let's not worry about that." He looks at the others. "I don't know what happened to the aliens, I knew nothing of them. And I knew little of where we were sent. I can say that we're back now. And I don't doubt that we'll get to the bottom of what happened, but for now we need to get everyone to safety, see that there wounds are tended and that they're cared for." He's managing to play the part of confident hero fairly well right now, but that fear is still in his eyes if you know to look for it, he looks back at Cass. "Have you been able to eat?" Cass shakes her head no. "We haven't eaten for at least a day I believe. The aliens sometimes brought us food. There should be a cafeteria on the first floor, hopefully they will have canned food though we don't have power." That gives Cass an idea. "If the aliens are really gone....we need people that can work in the kitchen below. We need to get food to people, find out where everyone is. Get any hospital staff help we can." Cass has more confidence too now that Power Boy is here. Though her good hand still clings to Power Boy's arm, as if her life depends on it, she doesn't want to let him go though she knows she will need to shortly. "The hospital is still in good condition, so if we can get power back here, they can start working again." Nodding Power Boy seems to give that some thought. "I can likely help with restoring power and with healing the more immediate cases." He smiles faintly as he studies Cass. "I had been hoping to get you somewhere safe first though. I'd like to have you out of the way before the looting starts." He frowns a little as he looks at Cass. "I want to know that you're going to be safe." A nod at that. "This hospital should be...safe enough. Let's get power back first, and get it operational. I hope the looting is stopped before it starts. There are so many that need help right now," she says with worried concern. Cass looks tired, but her shoulders square off, and though people are watching...she moves to stand on her tippy toes and moves to kiss you instead of just hug you. "You will check in regularly?" Her voice shakes slightly. She's still worried about you, and wants the comfort of your presence. Nodding Power Boy grins, the first honest and unconcerned smile for a while. "Getting the power back shouldn't be a problem. Father Box should be some help there and human electrical systems are simple enough." He returns the kiss before continuing. "When that's done I'll be back and watch over you until we're sure it's safe. I won't let anything hurt you again." Cass nods, tears coming to her eyes again. She has to bite her lower lip. Great, she's going to start crying again when she just stopped! But she instead moves to kiss you once more. "Alright....power first. I'll be fine for a few minutes," though it's a struggle for her to let Power Boy go. She doesn't care that the others are staring at the woman kissing the young hero. Instead, she just clears her throat and says, "Alright, let's gather the staff! Those that can help, speak up, and we will assist the staff with getting everything to order." Cass has no idea what she is doing, but it's in her nature to be helpful.